


I will Write my Disappointment

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [27]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Letters, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Potions, sassy harry being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Don't believe that you can say anything and get away with it... who you were to me is of no consequence to who I am now other than who I allow that person to be.





	I will Write my Disappointment

Master Snape,

Thank you for the information regarding the tears, Master Norgden has been of the utmost assistance regarding the abalone. We might be getting close to a break through.

My love life is none of your business. 

Always,

HP

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that is 3 today... I have a load more, but I figure this should be okay. Love you all, Jacks. xxooxxoo (Comments and Kudos are lifesblood sooooo)


End file.
